


New Year's Wish

by SunnyTheNoble



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a fluff ending it's all just fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, wrote this in 15 minutes for new years enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTheNoble/pseuds/SunnyTheNoble
Summary: Grian and Scar are both alone on New Year's. A kiss is meant to be good luck, right? It doesn't hurt that they both are big time crushing, too.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	New Year's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first posted work on AO3, and my first Hermitcraft fanfic ever. Enjoy! :D

"Well, fancy seeing you here, neighbor!"

Grian turned to see Scar's smile, following his lilting voice. "Fancy? It's my front yard."

Scar giggled. "I don't mean that, I mean that you're out here alone on New Year's Eve. Surely you've got somewhere to be, fella like you."

Grian turned to look at Scar properly. "What's that mean?"

Scar glanced away a moment, before adjusting his mayor sash with a nervous chuckle. "W-Well, I mean surely you'd have someone to... you know, be with. Mumbo or Iskall or someone."

Grian watched Scar a moment, though the taller one wouldn't meet his eye. "They have each other to spend new year's with. Nope, I'm all by myself. I'm alright, I can see the stars out here. Rather pretty."

The two both looked up to the sky. A shooting star flew by.

"Make a wish!" Scar said, eyes tracing the stars path.

Grian grinned, watching the star as well. Scar. So sweet, wasn't he? 'I wish you'd spend New Year's with me...'

Scar looked back down towards Grian again. "Well, what did you wish for?"

The short hermit glanced towards the other. "Pardon?"

"What did you wish for?"

Grian was thankful it was darker outside, he knew he felt himself blushing. "If I tell you it won't come true. Besides," Grian glanced towards the inside of his mansion, just able to make out the clock, "it's only a few minutes to midnight. Surely you have somewhere to be. Cub, BDubs...?"

Scar gave a little chuckle. "No, I don't have anywhere to be, either. Usually don't." He looked back up to the stars. "My wish was that... maybe, this guy I like would... would think of me and- and swoop me away at midnight! Like Aladdin!"

Grian gave a small smile, but felt a pang in his chest. 'Of course he's got an eye on someone. Surely someone's got an eye on him, too, he's GoodTimesWithScar!'

Scar glanced down at Grian again, a small, sad smile on his face. "I don't think it will happen. Especially now that I told hi- you." He gave a nervous giggle.

Grian sighed, glancing at the clock again. One minute. He could faintly hear chatter from Mumbo's base, not far off, surely some of the hermits were there counting down.

Scar took a deep breath, sneaking a glance at Grian. 'He doesn't even know... Didn't catch it...'

'Wait... was he gonna say...' Grian looked back up, Scar bashfully turned away, looking down to the ground before his gaze lifted back up to the sky.

In the distance, they heard counting. 

"Eighteen! Seventeen!..."

Scar gave a small sigh, before turning to Grian. "What was your wish, G? C'mon, I told you mine."  


Grian froze, before swallowing nervously, looking down. 'Just tell him!'

"I... I wished you'd... spend new year's with me."

Scar's eyes widened in shock, turning away before Grian could see. 'He... what??'

"Twelve! Eleven!"

"...This might sound weird - definitely sound weird - but, uh... you know that thing about kissing at midnight being lucky?" Scar surprised himself as he spoke up.

Grian glanced up, surprised as well. "I- yeah."

"Seven! Six!"

Scar opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "Do you want to? Maybe if we do we'll get lucky next year?"

Grian blinked in surprise. "You want to-"

"Three, Two,"

'Now or never, Scar...' "Only if you w-"

He needn't worry, Grian reached up and gently pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, other hand going to his cheek as their lips met. Scar froze for a moment in surprise, before melting into the kiss.

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Fireworks went off in the distance. Scar gently wrapped his arms around Grian, keeping him close. After a few moments, Grian pulled away, though not too awful far.

"...So. Happy new year, Scar." He was a bit breathless.

"Happy new year, G." Scar was grinning.

Grian gave a small chuckle. "It's no Aladdin, but..."

Scar grinned. "I think this might be better."

With only a moments hesitation, the two leaned in once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this like 6 times for spelling errors and bad spacing/grammar/etc. Don't write late at night kids.


End file.
